The present invention relates to water sprinklers, and is particularly directed to sprinklers for use with low-energy water jets.
The conventional rotary sprinkler includes an oscillating arm which is impinged by the water jet to cause the arm to apply impacts against the sprinkler head and thereby to rotate the sprinkler about a vertical axis. There are many applications where only a small quantity of water is to be distributed by the rotary sprinkler, and therefore the energy available in the water jet is not always sufficient to rotate the sprinkler.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new rotary sprinkler which is particularly useful with respect to low-energy water jets, and which is constructed such that the low-energy in the water jet is sufficient to rotate the sprinkler